


Punished by the Pterodactyl

by screamingilyso



Category: Christie Sims
Genre: Dinosaurs, Erotica, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingilyso/pseuds/screamingilyso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have you ever heard of dinosaur erotica? Apparently it's a real thing, and surprisingly fun to write!</p><p>This is a joke. Please don't tell me it turns you on. It's not supposed to.</p><p>Also, I cannot take all the credit for this masterpiece. It was a collaboration with a friend who does not want to be associated with it online.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Punished by the Pterodactyl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinnaraz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnaraz/gifts).



> Have you ever heard of dinosaur erotica? Apparently it's a real thing, and surprisingly fun to write!
> 
> This is a joke. Please don't tell me it turns you on. It's not supposed to.
> 
> Also, I cannot take all the credit for this masterpiece. It was a collaboration with a friend who does not want to be associated with it online.

Oogah was the manliest and most masculine man in his prehistoric caveman tribe. Their brains were the size of walnuts, but their hearts as large as their love. And their dicks were even larger than that. Oogah was exceptionally gifted in that sense; he was lusted after by scores of caveladies with moist nether-lips. However, Oogah secretly swung the other way... But the tribe was not to know of Oogah's secret desires.

However, one night, when Oogah could no longer stand the voluptuous women with large bare breasts who lusted after him, he slipped into a cave that twisted downwards to the bottom of the mountain. Oogah had heard that dangerous beasts lived there, but he did not listen to his head, rather the burning of his loins.....

Unbeknownst to Oogah, a massive pterodactyl resided in that tunnel o' love. He could smell Oogah's arousal from a mile away, and he was turned on. The pterodactyl's immense cock rose like a daisy bursting from the damp spring ground. The pterodactyl crept forward, waiting to see what manner of fine-smelling creature was sneaking down the tunnel. The pterodactyl was hoping that it would be a male Tyrannosaur, for the pterodactyl had found the sexual company of female dinosaurs to be unsatisfactory.

Alas, it was not a Tyrannosaur, but a muscle-bound Neanderthal, dripping with sweat. The pterodactyl sighed in angst and turned around to face the back of the cave, where the severed foot of his former wife, a Dimetrodon dominatrix, hung on the stone wall. The caveman heard the lusty sigh and became instantly aroused. Seeing the foot on the wall only made Oogah's arousal burst forth like lava from a volcano. He hadn't realized that seeing a dinosaur foot would cause his dick to harden. It was then that Oogah saw the pterodactyl, whose shoulders were slouched depressedly. Perhaps it was merely because the dinosaur was underneath the foot, but Oogah had never felt himself more on fire with the passions of a thousand fires.

"Ug," said the Neanderthal.

The pterodactyl raised his head and flicked his long, sensuous tongue in Oogah's direction. The beast had not realized how lusciously ripped Oogah was, and his eyes never diverted from the caveman's giant member, hard and dripping. He crawled forward and rested his head upon the ground by Oogah's feet, sniffing the air around him.

"Ug," said Oogah in anticipation.

The pterodactyl was three times the size of Oogah, and yet it felt as though they were made to be together as the scales of dinosaur slid over the sweaty skin of the caveman's back.

"Ug," he said.

The creature's gargantuan meat touched Oogah for the first time, and he grunted in desire. His nether region burned, and he found himself completely unable to resist the advances of the gigantic, nonhuman beast that was wrapping its tail around him. The pterodactyl inserted himself into Oogah, shrieking in prurience. It was then that Oogah realized that he was to never enjoy himself with the women, or even the men, of his tribe. It was only the scaly beast inside his nether regions that ignited this desire.

Astonishingly, the pterodactyl's humongous dick fit into Oogah. It was quite filling for the caveman, who had never experienced anything of the sort before. He screamed in ecstasy as the prehistoric beast's lusciously textured, uncircumcised glans made its way up Oogah's rectum and pressed against his prostate gland. Oogah sank onto his knees in pleasure as he continued on from the plateau phase of his sexual response cycle. The beast, feeling Oogah's excitement, thrust into him harder. The beast thrust repeatedly into Oogah, who grunted each successive time. After an eternity of sexual pleasure, the pterodactyl drew out of the caveman, but only for Oogah to in turn contort himself upon the back of the dinosaur and insert his cock into the beast's nether regions.

Oogah, while massive, was not enough to satisfy the creature, who grunted and flicked his tongue at the caveman. Oogah picked up his spear from the ground and forced that into the pterodactyl. It was as thick as a tree branch and tipped with an obsidian shard, a symbol of Oogah's power and sexual prowess among the tribe. The end of the spear seemed to satisfy the screeching dinosaur. The desires that had caused Oogah to sneak out from his tribe had now been satisfied by this giant pterodactyl, but the satisfaction had only caused more desire to emerge. The dinosaur and Oogah broke apart for a second, gasping for breath, Oogah clutching his spear. The dinosaur seemed to instinctively know that Oogah wished for the sexual interaction to continue, and pressed his maw in between Oogah's ripped legs.

Oogah instinctively spread himself so the creature's long, forked tongue could enter him. It was a different texture than he had ever experienced before. Oogah writhed on the end of the beast's tongue for several moments before the pterodactyl withdrew and licked the sweat from between Oogah's legs. The caveman, wanting to return the favour, reached toward the beast's gigantic cock and began to slide his hands up and down it. The beast's dick was larger than Oogah's forearm, but he put his hands around it and began massaging it, working up and down the phallus. The pterodactyl shrieked in enjoyment; though Oogah could not understand the pterodactyl's language he knew that he was satisfying the beasts desire as he touched the smoothness of the meat.

Suddenly, a jet of thick white fluid shot toward Oogah's body and splashed on his bare, muscle-bound chest. What was that strange liquid? Oogah had never been cummed on before. He scooped up some of the fluid in his palm and cautiously sniffed it. Under the pterodactyl's approving gaze, he began to lick the creature's cum off his hand. The pterodactyl ran his tongue along Oogah's chest and Oogah smeared the cum against the beast's scaly cheeks. The caveman passionately kissed the nose of the beast, the scales cutting into his lips. Soon a mixture of cum, blood and sweat ran down the heaving bodies of the dinosaur and the Neanderthal.

"Ug," said Oogah. His eyes said, "I want more."

The dimetrodon's exciting preferences had clearly rubbed on to the pterodactyl, who was now greedily licking the blood off Oogah's cheek. It held the obsidian-tipped spear with its tale, and as the caveman watched the beast in anticipation, it raised the blade to his chest and cut him. Oogah grunted in pleasure as blood, red like his burning desire, began to drip down his body, following the lines of his muscles. The cut was deep, and the pain that burst through Oogah was as invigorating as the sweet love that he had just had with the dinosaur. His eyes began blurring with tears as the pterodactyl's claws ran down his spine. The line between sexual satisfaction and physical pain began to blur.

The pterodactyl could sense that Oogah was turned on by whatever he did and continued to have his way with him. The creature cut large gashes into his arms, legs, and cheeks, and ended by tracing the blade on the caveman's neck, as if it was giving him a love bite. The blood trickled down his body and Oogah felt nearly faint with this new pleasure. The dinosaur held out the spear and rammed its sharp end into Oogah's ass. This was another sensation altogether, and the caveman enjoyed it immensely.

After being pleasured by the spear, Oogah took it into his own hands and traced the tip across the pterodactyl's back, peeling scales off one by one. The dinosaur writhed and contorted, enjoying it far more than when his wife would use her talons for the same task. The blood of Oogah blended into the dirt that had been embedded into the pair's skin and the crusty mixture spread across the spear handle as Oogah slammed it into the pterodactyl's rear one last time. The creature bellowed in pleasure, his scaly wings flapping like the leg of a dog that's being pleasured by its master's hand. Blood trickled from his anus. It was the most erotic thing Oogah, newly initiated to the world of pleasurable pain, had ever seen.

"Ug!" he exclaimed. "Ug! Ug!"

Oogah had experienced so much pleasure that he thought he might die. As his drive began to wane from exhaustion, he collapsed onto his knees again. The pterodactyl felt the difference and turned around, the spear still protruding from his ass. He saw Oogah lying tantalizingly on the hard stone ground, one hand grasping his still hard dick. He was surrounded by a pool of blood, mingling with a puddle of cum. The pterodactyl suddenly felt the urge to give his lover a love bite, and took his head off in the process. More blood cascaded across the floor, and the pterodactyl began to suck Oogah's wound. He was now red from nose to tail and completely frenzied. Each gush of blood fulfilled the pterodactyl's desire to possess Oogah completely, and as his wings began to flap slower, he felt a rush of extreme pleasure overtake him and he bent his knees to sit on his ass, which still had the sharp hunting spear in it.


End file.
